The effectiveness of ultraviolet light, best known as UV, has been well established with regard to sterilization. UV is quite effective against bacterial and against viral contamination. While UV has therefore been used to combat such demons in many realms, UV has not previously been employed to aid illness prevention with regard to children. Perhaps one item remains foremost in child contact, in a multi-child environment, and that item is the toybox. To that end, the present apparatus provides UV sanitation for toys within a timed latch equipped toybox.